


《波子汽水与啤酒》波子汽水篇1（竹马AU

by annasho35207



Series: 短杂类脑洞合集 [23]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Out of Character, 队狼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annasho35207/pseuds/annasho35207





	《波子汽水与啤酒》波子汽水篇1（竹马AU

Logan是福利院里的钉子户，因为太过顽劣几次被收养人送回，以至于后来院长都放弃了为他寻找新的家庭的想法。  
他自己也乐得如此，整日里像个混世魔王一样在社区附近横行霸道，替那些和自己一样身为孤儿却遭遇霸凌的孩子们出头。  
那些欺软怕硬的卑鄙小人自然是怕他怕得紧，但Logan这孩子有些面恶，这就导致了他的好心常常被误解，一来二去就连那些受他帮助的孩子也躲他躲得远远的。  
所以，Logan的身边并没有什么朋友，这和他幼小心灵里那种一呼百应山大王的情景相去甚远，默默地还有点儿小失落。  
不过很快他就想开了，没有手下小弟更好，这样他就不需要将自己辛苦跑腿赚来的钱分给别人去买零食。毕竟身为大哥，就得负责自己兄弟的生活。  
院长将新来的Summers兄弟介绍给福利院里的小朋友的时候，Logan正对着窗台上落着的一只苍蝇发呆。他也没有回头去看这对因意外失去父母的不幸兄弟，小脑袋里想的全是一会儿翻墙出去该找谁去接点儿自己能干的的活儿。  
等他注意到新来的Summers家的孩子时，谁也没想到这辈子就这么交代了。  
Logan的一条小短腿已经蹬上了破旧围墙上的窟窿，小手也正紧紧抠住细小缝隙的边沿防止自己跌落。  
“你在干什么？”奶声奶气的声音从背后响起，吓得Logan直接从墙上掉下来，摔了个仰面朝天。  
从跌落的晕眩中回过神，Logan才发现，出声的是个有些瘦弱的漂亮男孩儿。他不记得院里什么时候多了这样一个孩子，于是，他弯下腰对着比自己小了好些的孩子问：“你是谁？”  
“Alex，Alex Summers……”小孩怯生生地回答。不知道这个看上去跟哥哥差不多大的“大人”想要怎么对付自己，毕竟，他好像撞见了什么不应该知道的的秘密。曾经看过的各种动画片里的坏人形象，此刻全都具象成了眼前的Logan。  
“你……”Logan板起脸，刚想装模作样地威胁几句，就见这个小玩意儿扁起嘴一脸要哭不哭的委屈样子，就像自己真的干了什么以大欺小的事情一样。  
Logan赶紧手忙脚乱地用自己有点儿脏的衣服去擦Alex的脸，劲儿没把握好，给小孩子细嫩的脸上直接搓出了几道红痕。等他反应过来的时候，已经被人家的哥哥扑上来摁地上就开始揍。  
说起来，Logan不是打不过，只不过当时还在懵圈的他，压根儿就没弄明白自己明明什么都没干怎么就挨揍了？  
估计是打累了，那家伙起身拉起自己的弟弟就准备要走。Logan迷迷糊糊地也没管那么多，只想着要扳回一城。然后，他就本能地伸手扯倒了对方，接着，闭着眼睛张大嘴巴就咬了下去……  
院长领着Logan去给正让大夫往屁股蛋儿上药的Scott道歉时，Logan看着那正往外冒着血星儿的牙印笑得跟个小傻子似的，气得人家孩子差点儿从处理台上蹦下来继续揍他。  
时至今日，每每Logan回想起当时的事，都会不自觉的笑出声儿来，那次事件应该是那个该死的瘦子这一辈子最吃瘪的样子。  
Logan很喜欢波子汽水里的玻璃弹珠，他几乎把赚来的钱都换成了瓶子里一颗颗透明的珠子。虽然不想承认，但汽水的甜味也确实能给幼小心灵带来一丝虚假的幸福感。所以他格外珍惜每一瓶付出辛苦换来的汽水，以及那满满一罐的玻璃球。  
Logan总是能在半夜睡不着觉起来溜达的时候，撞见蹲在走廊角落里发呆的Scott。没有恐惧，没有不安，甚至没有眼泪。只是安静的在角落里双眼无神，一言不发。这是Logan见过最奇怪的人了，明明是个小孩子却表里不一阴沉的像个满腹心事的大人。  
次数多了，强烈的好奇心驱使着Logan走上去跟这个被自己咬过屁股的男孩搭话。Scott不太搭理Logan，十句问十句不回答。Logan没办法，只好拿出自己的宝贝，那罐被全福利院的孩子眼馋的玻璃弹珠。  
一股脑全都塞给了Scott，眼都没眨一下。多年以后只要一想到当时，Logan在感慨自己从小就仗义的同时，也不免哀嚎着肉痛自己攒了那么久的心肝宝贝。  
Scott没有想到这个“坏孩子”会送自己这样一罐破珠子，尽管对方表现得很大方，那双一直摸着铁皮罐的手却出卖了他的舍不得。  
“这个是我最‘宝贵’的东西，你可给我收好了，弄丢了我饶不了你！”说完，又风风火火地跑了。  
Scott想：这人还真是烦人……然后抱紧了怀里的已经生锈了的铁罐。  
小孩子之间的友谊建立的就是如此的草率又莫名的深厚。  
今天还商量着怎么合伙儿给Summers弟弟扎小辫儿，明天就因为一个铅笔头儿闹着要绝交。也没有谁先主动示好一说，基本上一觉醒来俩人又好得跟连体婴一样。  
Scott经常会帮院长的忙，做一些他力所能及的事。不像Logan那样总想着跑出去惹祸，Scott表现得更加让人省心也看上去更加懂事。所以，即使福利院的条件颇为艰苦，Scott也时不时会在拮据的院长那里得到些好东西。给小Alex一半，剩下那一半就跟Logan两个人打打闹闹的分了。  
即使后来的后来，两人无需再看着橱窗里的三明治流口水，也不免总是怀念着过去那段为了块珍贵却劣质的奶油蛋糕恨不得直接上嘴去对方口里抢的童年时光。  
上学以后，Scott毫无意外地成了所有家长口中的那个“别人家的孩子”。至于Logan，也是那个“别人家的孩子”，反面典型总是被挂在嘴边来教育自己的家孩子不要跟他玩，免得也被带成一个坏脾气的差生。  
当时的Logan心里没有什么事情是了不得的大事，除了每次闯祸后院长脸上的担忧令他不太好受以外，剩下都是天塌下来高个儿顶着的事情。直到听院里其他管事的闲聊，说Summers兄弟被一个很有钱的家庭看中，想要收养。  
闯进Scott的房间，看到Scott捧着给弹珠们新换的玻璃罐子正要去找他。Logan话也不说上去就打翻了玻璃罐，碎玻璃伴着滚落的弹珠撒了一地。犹如一场被暴力打破的斑斓美梦，满地狼藉正映衬着还不知悲伤为何物的孩子的心。  
Logan躲回房里，没有吃晚饭，也就不知道Scott捡了半宿的珠子，同样错过了晚饭时间。  
玻璃珠子们又暂时回到了熟悉的铁皮屋，Scott的一双膝盖都跪出了青紫，手上也全是碎玻璃割出的细小伤口。好在，一颗珠子都没有少，Scott仔细数过。


End file.
